


Hiding Behind Jealousy

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Harry Osborn Is a Good Bro, Jealous Harley Keener, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Parkner Week: Day 7: JealousFive times Harley is jealous of someone being/flirting with Peter and the one time Peter shows interest in Harley.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones/Riri Williams
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Hiding Behind Jealousy

**1.MJ**

Harley had the crush on his best friend, Peter. He was trying to hide it so they didn’t mess up their friendship but some days, he thought about how he would like to hold Peter in his arms. He didn’t think he would feel jealous until he saw Peter holding MJ. He didn’t know why they were in each other’s arms but all of a sudden he was jealous of the attention that MJ had. Or rather the person who was holding her. He watched as Peter talked to her and was calming her down. Harley felt like he wanted to ripe Peter away from his friend but he couldn’t. Peter wasn’t his. They weren’t together and that was something he wished he could change but seeing them together hurt. He watched as Peter whispered something into her ears and MJ laughed. He wished he was in MJ’s spot. He wanted to be held like she was by Peter specifically. When Ned finally saw him and what he was looking at, Ned explained that MJ’s girlfriend had been in an accident and she was needing comfort because of it. Harley let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he saw Peter move away to come to talk to them. MJ came with him. Harley told Ned not to say anything about what happened. He rather Peter didn’t know about his dark secret. 

**2.Gwen**

Harley saw the way Peter smiled when he hung with Gwen and how she would flirt with the other boy. Peter would laugh at her jokes as if they had known each other. That wasn’t why Harley got jealous. No, the day he realized he was jealous of Gwen was when she started to cuddle with him during a movie night. Harley had to walk out and told Ned that he needed to breathe. He couldn’t believe that Peter was all cuddle buddies with the girl. He wished he was the one in Peter’s arms. The one who was cuddling up to the other boy. MJ ended up finding him catching his breath. 

“Ned told me about your crush,” She said. “I just thought I would let you know that Gwen has a serious boyfriend.” Harley nodded but he didn’t know what to say. Sure MJ had said she had a boyfriend but he had never seen her with anyone. When he went back, Peter was alone. 

“I can’t believe he called her during movie night,” Ned said.

“He is like that,” Peter said. Peter saw Harley and smiled. “You were gone for a while. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just dealing with something.” Harley said as he looked at the other boy. He wanted to be the one that Peter cuddled with. Luckily when Gwen got back she sat away from Peter. Harley knew she had a boyfriend but he still didn’t like her in Peter’s arms. Gwen and Harley ended up talking and she talked non stop about the boy she was seeing and how he brought her back presents from his trip. Harley smiled.

“I wish I had a guy like that,” Harley said.

“You will find someone eventually,” Gwen had told him. He had found someone though. The problem is that they didn’t realize he likes them.

**3.Harry**

Harley and Harry got along when Ned introduced the friend to Harley. Harley just didn’t like how Harry would hold onto Peter a little longer and how close he was to Peter. Peter would hang onto the other one and the two would not stop talking. He loved Peter’s voice and Harry had a nice accent that was enjoyable, but he just wanted to be the one talking to Peter. He wanted to be the one that Peter had all his focus on. Harley went to the kitchen for some water when Harry came in.

“Do you not like me?” Harry asked.

“No,” Harley said. 

“Then why have you been pouting since I have been here?” Harry asked. Harley looked at the doorway and saw that Ned, MJ, and Gwen had arrived.

“I don’t like how you are hanging onto Peter,” Harley admitted. Harry grinned.

“You have a crush on Peter,” Harry said. “Gwen said you had a crush but she never said it was on our own Peter Parker.” 

“I don’t want him knowing,” Harley said. 

“You should tell him before he figures it out himself,” Harry said before he thought about something. “Maybe tell him so he does know. Peter is smart but he can be dumb from time to time.” Gwen came in and ran over to Harry and kissed him. Harley realized then that he didn’t have to be jealous because this was Gwen’s boyfriend. The same one who had been talking to her nonstop since he had left for France a few years ago. Harley went back in and Harley listened in as he told a story about Harry from their childhood. 

**4.Flash**

Harley hated Flash Thompson. He disliked how the boy teased Peter because he liked him. He knew that Flash would flirt with Peter on and off. Harry and MJ normally stopped the other boy from talking to his Peter but both were out today. Peter was listening to Flash as he flirted with the boy.

“You know, you are a fool, Parker,” Flash said. Peter looked at him confused.

“Why do you think that?” Peter asked.

“I was trying to ask you out but you kept changing the subject,” Flash said.

“We aren’t friends though,” Peter said. He did his little confused head gesture and Harley wanted to melt. He loved it when he did that. 

“I meant like a date,” Flash said.

“Is this a joke?” Peter asked.

“No,” Flash said. Peter seems to think about it. Harley wanted to hit Flash. He couldn’t think that he deserved someone like Peter. He didn’t even deserve to breathe the same air. 

“I can’t,” Peter said. 

“You can’t,” Flash said dumbfounded. Harley felt a breath come out.

“I can’t go out with you when I am crushing on someone else,” Peter said. Harley wondered who. It wasn’t Flash which was wonderful but that left so many other people. Flash seemed disappointed as he walked away. Harley silently cheered as his friend came over to him to tell him about Flash asking him out. 

**5.Brad**

Brad had a crush on MJ but when she turned him down for Riri, he started flirting with Peter. It was annoying because he used to hate Peter Parker. Brad used to think that Peter and MJ were a thing but once he realized they weren’t Brad started to flirt with Peter. Harley didn’t like it. Peter and Brad ended up having to work on a project and he watched as Brad touched Peter. He didn’t like watching as he left his hand linger too long on Peter’s shoulder.

“Can you stop?” Peter said. 

“I’m sorry,” Brad said.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t touch me,” Peter said. “Or Harley may kick your ass. He has been staring you down since you sat down.”

“That’s only because Harley likes you,” Brad said. Harley watched as Peter took a minute to think about what to say.

“Even if he likes me or not, he would kick your ass for touching someone without consent. I don’t like being touched like I am some object to win,” Peter said. Brad stopped as he focused on working with Peter on the project. At the end of class, Peter was talking with the teacher, and Harley, Brad, and Ned got called up.

“I’m switching partners for tomorrow so Ned and Brad will be working together and Peter and Harley will be. Please make sure to sit with your correct partner tomorrow,” the teacher said before they were all dismissed. Harley smiled as Peter ranted about Brad. 

**+1.Harley**

Harley and Peter were studying at the library when Peter looked at Harley. He seemed to study the other boy for a bit before he said something. 

“Are you from Tennessee?” Peter asked. Harley looked at him confused. “Because you’re the only ten I see.” Harley started turning red. 

“I-” Harley started but Peter was at it again.

“Are you copper and tellurium? Because you’re cute,” Peter told him. Harley felt his cheeks get redder. 

“Peter,” Harley said.

“You know I get lost in the depth of your eyes,” Peter said. Harley waited for the punchline but Peter just looked at his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Peter asked. Harley nodded before he felt Peter’s lips on his. He melted into the kiss as the two sat there. 

“Finally!” Harry said, making both boys jump back. “I get back and all you two do is dance around each other.” 

“Then you can go find the door so we can continue our study date,” Peter said annoyed. Harry left but not before telling their friends.

“So this is a date?” Harley asked.

“It can be,” Peter said. “Or we can go on a date on Friday?” Harley smiled as he agreed to Friday before Peter kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiding behind Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
